


The Cat’s Balls (or The Wet Pussy)

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Cock Cages, M/M, cat-boy Jensen, fluff and nonsense, porny schmoop, schmoopy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: Jared and Jeff's cat-boy, Jensen, does not always make the best life-choices.





	The Cat’s Balls (or The Wet Pussy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Somersault_j, so expect balls!

 

 

They'd honestly visited the animal-rescue shelter in the hope of finding a puppy. Bisou wasn't getting any younger and her patience for Harley's antics, his boundless slobbering energy, was wearing thin. A puppy, they'd decided, was the answer. It could play with Harley, keep him company and hopefully stop poor Bisou from ripping out his throat.

So if you asked them why they came home from the pound with a cat-boy, Jeff and Jared would explain, red-faced and shifty-eyed, that they had abso-fricking-lutely no idea.

Jensen was almost fully grown, probably around eighteen years old, although having been --for some unfathomable reason-- abandoned, his exact age was liable to remain a mystery. According to the shelter’s volunteers, he'd been found chained to a street-light, a dirt-encrusted collar dangling loose around his skinny neck, with only his name scrawled carelessly on the tag. The shelter had done their best for him, cleaned him up, checked him over and given him his shots. But what he needed --apart from some serious feeding up-- was simply love, attention and a safe place to call home. Jared and Jeff couldn't say no.

And not because Jensen was the prettiest little cat-boy they'd ever set eyes on. Not _just_ because of that anyway. Although, without a shadow of doubt, he was. He wasn't a purebreed, didn't have the all the classic characteristics; the needle-sharp teeth or the barbed penis, but from the tip of his tail, a sleek swish of marmalade orange and gold, to his spun-silk whiskers and bright green eyes, right up to where the tufted peaks of his ears peeked out from a mess of sun-streaked blonde hair, the boy was stunning.

His skin was a soft palette of champagne and ivory. Freckles danced across his shoulders and down the ridge of his spine, clung to the sweet curve of his ass. His preference for crawling on all fours instead of walking on two feet --which he was perfectly capable of, occasionally at least-- meant that the skin on his hands and knees was rough and scarred. In stark contrast his adorable little belly was covered with the fluffiest cream fur, flecked with cinnamon speckles that perfectly matched his freckles.

But Jared and Jeff hadn't adopted him just because he was gorgeous. He won their hearts over with his timid smiles as much as his firm round ass. Jensen was sweet, shy, deceptively intelligent, and utterly adorable. On the surface anyway.

Once they'd taken him home, it hadn't taken too long to discover that just below Jensen's demure exterior lurked a highly-strung, occasionally psychotic, eternally-horny, dog-hating demon.

Poor over-enthusiastic Harley bore the scars to prove it. He'd only attempted to say hello. Unfortunately, shoving his snout under Jensen's tail two minutes after Jensen had cautiously crawled through the doorway hadn't been his smartest idea. After the yowling had ceased and the fur settled, Harley looked like he'd had a run-in with Edward Scissorhands and Jensen refused to climb down from the top of the --thankfully solid-- bookcase. Three hours he'd sat there, alternately licking his balls and scowling down at everyone, his shimmering eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Thankfully, after that inauspicious start, things had settled down. Harley learned to give Jensen a wide berth and Jensen more or less refrained from attempting to disembowel him. And Bisou, having far more sense than her younger, stupider, brother developed a tentative relationship with Jensen, which mainly involved suspicion and avoidance.

And Jared and Jeff, well they soon learned that life with a cat-boy was anything but boring. Or maybe that was just life with _their_ cat-boy. From squeezing his five-foot frame into a tight ball under the bed to peeing in Jeff's shoes and humping everything in sight, Jensen's behavior was decidedly unpredictable.

This morning for example Jensen woke Jared and Jeff by clambering onto the bed, crawling across them and burrowing under the covers where he proceeded to lick Jared's dick until it bobbed thick and wet-tipped against his belly, at which point Jensen turned his attention to Jeff, waking him with a jack-knifed start as his rough tongue lapped over his balls. With a little encouragement Jensen eventually, in his own sweet time, sucked both men to completion, meticulously cleaning every strand of sticky come from their skin afterwards.

He then sat on his haunches in the middle of the bed staring intently at Jared and Jeff and purring like a steam train until Jeff finally took the hint, and, grumbling under his breath, trudged downstairs to make a pot of coffee.

By the time he came back upstairs, armed with two coffee mugs and a bowl, Jensen had snuggled down and fallen back asleep, his head resting on Jared's chest and his legs stretched out across Jeff's side of the bed. This was all before seven am. On a Sunday.

Jensen did rouse at the smell of coffee, growling only a little when Jeff nudged him off the bed and onto the floor, where Jeff set the bowl down in front of him. Jared and Jeff sipped their own coffee, arms brushing and legs entwined, as they watched Jensen delicately lick the cream-laden coffee from his bowl, his tail flicking up happily behind him. They were well aware that every cat-boy expert would be horrified at Jensen drinking coffee, but Jared defied anyone to say no to the pitiful mewling and begging eyes that Jensen bombarded them with when they tried to curtail his caffeine addiction. And frankly finding a shell-shocked Jensen on the floor surrounded by the broken remains of their coffee-maker wasn't something Jared wanted to experience more than once.

They had at least limited the cat-boy to only one bowl a day; a minor miracle considering Jensen's strange infatuation with the beverage.

"Think I'm gonna go for a run," Jared said, sipping the last of his coffee.

"Huh." Jeff was never particularly verbal before breakfast.

"You want to tag along?"

"Nope." Nor was he particularly energetic.

"Come on, Jeff. You, me, the dogs, fresh spring air, what could be better?"

Jeff quirked an eyebrow at Jared, and reached for his pack of cigarettes.

"Oh no, you don't," Jared stretched across the bed and snatched them out of his hand. "You're supposed to be cutting down.

Jeff huffed. And then let out an unmanly yelp as Jensen leapt back up onto the bed, landing squarely in his lap.

"Get off me you brat," Jeff groaned.

Ignoring him completely, Jensen knocked his forehead against Jeff's and then nuzzled into his neck, licking at the soft scruff under his jaw.

"He's a menace," Jeff complained.

Jared didn't take Jeff's grouching too seriously, not with the way he was scratching between the cat-boy's ears just the way that made Jensen shiver and purr.

"You want me to check his cock-cage?" Jared asked, flipping the covers back and sliding out of bed.

"Sure," Jeff nodded, pushing Jensen onto the side of the bed that Jared had just vacated.

The chastity device was stainless steel, fit snug around Jensen's balls and, other than a small hole that allowed him to pee unrestricted, completely encased his dick. Jared unlocked the cage and slipped it off the cat-boy's cock just long enough to check that Jensen wasn't chafing or inflamed. Not long enough to give him any ideas. And while Jensen hated the cock-cage with a passion, he obediently lay on his back, legs spread wide, and allowed Jared to examine his junk and lock him back into it with nothing more than a disgruntled glower.

It might seem cruel, keeping Jensen's nuts and dick locked up, but if they didn't Jensen was likely to hump everything from Jared's sweatshirt to the sofa. Even Jeff's motorbike helmet had fallen victim to Jensen's slutty ways. Jeff swore he could still see the come-stain on the paintwork. And his leather jacket definitely bore the tell-tale mark of Jensen's ardor.

Cat-boys had a deserved reputation for being horny creatures, but Jensen's dick seemed to be in a permanent state of arousal. Jeff and Jared had explained to him over and over again that humping everything in sight wasn't acceptable behavior. They'd tried and failed to persuade him to at least wear underpants, hoping that if his little kitty dick wasn't swinging free all the time it might help. They'd spanked his butt and batted his nose with Jeff's rolled up newspaper and occasionally even his swatted his balls. They'd bought every spray and pill on the market, but nothing came close to denting Jensen's libido.

Finally, after they caught Jensen rubbing himself off against Jeff's mother's purse, they'd booked an appointment at the local veterinary practice. Neutering or a chastity cage had been the veterinarian’s blunt answer to their problem. And _that_ was why Jensen let his owners lock up his dick. The alternative to the hated cage wasn't something any of the three of them actually wanted to contemplate. Jensen's slutty attitude could after all be a wonderful thing when they all had time to play.

Jeff's mother, on the other hand, had immediately volunteered to pay for the operation; she really wasn't happy about the defiling of her innocent Gucci purse.

Jared petted Jensen's belly for a few minutes once he'd safely locked his dick back up, enjoying the feel of velvet-soft fur beneath his fingers. Jensen yawned and stretched out across the bed reveling in the attention.

"Okay, darlin', down you get," Jared eventually said with one last scritch to Jensen's soft little tummy-pudge. "Some of us can't just lie around all day."

Jensen reluctantly climbed down from the bed, grumbling in the back of his throat. He slunk out of the room with a haughty tail swish, and a butt wiggle that almost made Jared call him back to bed.

"That boy's spoilt rotten," Jeff commented, climbing out of bed too.

"And whose fault is that?" Jared asked, flinging his pillow at Jeff's head, snickering when Jeff turned around just in time for it to hit him in the face.

"I'm not the one who buys him sushi from _Alexandro's_ ," Jeff threw the pillow back at Jared, with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

"And I'm not the one that buys him mint chocolate ice-cream," Jared caught the returning pillow easily and tossed it back onto the bed, laughing at the guilt-stricken expression on Jeff's face. "You sure you don't want to come for a run with me and the dogs? I'll let you take Bisou?"

"No, I'm gonna hit the grocery store while it's still early. Maybe call in on my mom on the way back." Jeff grimaced as he said it.

"Good idea," Jared nodded, grateful that Jeff hadn't asked Jared to go with him. Jeff's mom could hold a grudge forever and she still blamed Jared for Jensen jizzing all over her purse. And her shoes. And chewing her hat. In Jensen's defense, her hat did have feathers on it. No one could blame the cat-boy for mistaking it for an errant crow. And Jeff had thought it was just as funny as Jared, he just hid his laughter more successfully.

A hurried breakfast and a quick shower later, Jared left Jensen with his nose pressed against the living room window watching the squirrels that were daring to scamper across his yard. He kissed Jeff goodbye and ran out of the door with the dogs, Harley almost pulling his arm out of his socket and Bisou ambling behind him at a pace more suited to an aging lady.

 

An hour and a half later he almost fell back in the door, dog leashes twisted around his knees and clothes suckered to his skin thanks to a sudden and violent downpour. By the time he cleaned up the dogs, and the muddy hallway, and warmed himself up with another shower, Jeff was walking in the door; his dark hair plastered to his head and raindrops clinging to his beard, soaked just from the twenty yard dash from his car to the house.

"It's still raining then?" Jared quipped, kissing the cold tip of Jeff’s nose before swapping out the bags of groceries in his arms for the slightly damp towel he'd just finished drying his hair with.

"Gee, you think?" Jeff drawled, kicking off his boots and peeling off his sodden jacket, before following Jared through to the kitchen, drying his hair as he went. "Good run?"

"Sure it was, until monsoon season hit anyway. I swear Harley insisted on running through every damn puddle between the trail and here on the way back."

"Mm," Jeff dropped the now sopping towel and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist, nuzzling at the back of his neck. His lips, chilled from the rain, pebbling the skin at Jared's nape. "At least y'all made it back without drowning."

"It was a close run thing," Jared joked, setting aside the groceries on the counter and turning around in Jeff's arm. "Might have needed you to come rescue me if it had gotten any worse."

Before Jeff could reply, Jared caught his lips in a heated kiss that might have turned into something more had Harley not chosen that moment to erupt in a barking frenzy.

"I swear that dog's getting as bat-shit crazy as your damn cat-boy." Jeff grumbled, stepping back to let Jared deal with his excitable mutt.

" _My_ cat-boy? Harley quiet!" Jared yelled, doubting that the dog would hear him over the racket he was making. "Why is he suddenly _my_ cat-boy, what'd he do now?"

"Nothing. Nothing.” Jeff dragged his palm across his jaw, and rolled his eyes. “Just had to listen to another lecture from my mother on the joys of castration. I swear my poor balls had almost crawled up inside me by the time I left her."

Jared winced, instinctually squeezing his thighs together at the mention of the C word. "Is it just Jensen's balls she wants to lop off, or is she out for my manhood too?"

"I think you're safe." Jeff smirked, turning around to root through a bag of groceries. "For now at least. Hey, where is Jensen anyway? I bought him those white chocolate cat-nip mice again."

Jared snorted, not even trying to hide a fond smile. For all Jeff's bluster and grumbling, he really was a huge softy at heart. Those chocolate mice came from a pet store that was twice as expensive as anywhere else and right at the other side of town. Their cat-boy had Jeff wrapped around his little finger, even if Jeff would never admit it.

"No man, I haven't seen him since I got in." Jared replied when Jeff raised an eyebrow in question. "He's probably lazing on the sofa."

"It's not like Jensen not to come say hello." Jeff said, just as Harley's barking kicked up a notch. "Shit, what's gotten into that dog today? Harley quit with the barking, bud!"

It really wasn't like Jensen not to come and say hello, now that Jared thought about it. The cat-boy maybe didn't launch himself at Jared or Jeff the second they stepped through the door, not like the dogs did, but he usually appeared soon after in search of head rubs or food. And he was certainly clever enough to know that grocery shopping meant treats of some kind.

Harley's unusually insisting barking suddenly rang alarm bells in Jared’s head. By the look on Jeff's face the same line of thought had just occurred to him too.

Jeff strode out of the kitchen first, heading for the lounge, the source of the ruckus. Jared almost treading on his heels, he was followed so close behind. Jensen wasn't in his favorite spot; curled up on the sofa. He wasn't even on top of the bookcase, his usual place to perch when the dogs were being a little too rambunctious.

Bisou was standing up on her hind legs at the window, her front paws resting on the glass. Harley bounced around beside her, his frantic barking almost deafening close-up. "Down, Bisou. Harley, enough!" Jared grabbed his collar and settled him down at his side. "What's got you all riled up, huh?"

The answer to that was glaringly obvious. "Well shit."

"Jesus Christ, how the hell did he get out there?"

Jensen stared at them from the opposite side of the glass, hair plastered to his head, ears flat back, whiskers drooping, and rainwater coursing down his miserable face.

Jared tried hard not to laugh. Jeff didn't.

"Jeff," Jared scolded. "Don't laugh."

Jensen pressed his nose to the window and glared, murder flashing in his eyes.

Jeff laughed harder, his shoulders shaking and his nose scrunching up adorably. This time Jared couldn't help but join in, hands on his thighs holding him up as hysteria struck. The dogs tilted their heads and stared up at them, obviously puzzled by their human's strange behavior, and then the room was filled with cacophonous barking yet again. This time Bisou joined in, her sharp ruffs making it clear how unimpressed she was with the rest of her family.

Jensen didn't move an inch, didn't twitch a whisker, just sat with his face smushed against the glass, rain dripping from his chin, and a mournful expression that suggested he was regretting some of his life choices. Or possibly contemplating the best place to hide their eviscerated bodies.

The window turned out to be unlocked. It seemed Jensen had somehow managed to push down the handle, climb out and escape into the yard. Unfortunately he hadn't quite thought through his grand escape plan. Climbing back in again had apparently posed a problem.

Jared calmed the dogs and sent them to their beds while Jeff set off to fetch Jensen inside. He was already running a warm bath by the time Jeff walked in, the dejected cat-boy shivering in his arms, and dripping water all over the floor.

"Well, looks like you got a little damp there, kitty. Maybe you shouldn't go adventuring where you're not supposed to? Were you chasing squirrels again, hmm?" Jared said swirling the water in the bath and checking the temperature as he looked up at Jensen.

Jensen's ears twitched, his lips pressed together in an angry line. He was certainly a sorry sight; his gold-dust freckles standing out sharply against his pale pebbled skin and the thick glossy fur of his tail reduced to a straggly ginger tangle. Jared had never him seen him look so ragged or so miserable.

Jared felt kind of bad for teasing him. "Aw, come here, kitty. Let’s get you warmed up."

Between them, and despite Jensen’s sharp-clawed displeasure, they managed to transfer the wriggling cat-boy into the bath and keep him there long enough to clean the mud from his fur and stop the shivers that were wracking his body.

Afterwards, Jeff scooped him from the bath, wrapped him in the biggest towel they owned, leaving only his bath-flushed face visible, and carried him through to the living room.

"You gonna take his cage off, sweetheart?" Jeff asked, laying Jensen out on the floor, and gently rubbing him dry. "We don't want our sourpuss to get a sore little dick now, do we?"

A spark of light finally flickered in Jensen's eyes. His mouth almost _almost_  losing its sulky pout. "You want that, kitty?" Jeff teased, fluffing up the cream speckled fur on Jensen's tummy. "Want Jared to take the nasty cage off your cock?"

Jared knelt down on the floor beside them, elbowing Jeff in the ribs. "Please stop baby talking to him you freak, it's disturbing."

"Like I've never heard you baby-talk the dogs."

"Not about their dicks, man."

Jeff chuckled and shuffled to the side, giving Jared room to remove the steel chastity cage from Jensen's genitals.

The cat-boy's cock was damp, and a little sore looking, his balls warm to touch. Jared patted them dry very carefully with the towel. It only took a minute but by the time he was finished, Jensen's cheeks were stained red and fever hot, and his dick was standing proudly to attention.

Jared grabbed the oil that he'd brought with him from the bathroom, squirted some into his palm and massaged it into Jensen's skin. He rubbed the coconut scented liquid into the crease of Jensen’s thighs before slicking up the cat-boy’s dick, and spreading the oil over his nuts and down his taint.

"You think you deserve a little fun, pussycat?" Jeff asked, trailing his fingers down Jensen's chest and plucking at his dusky pink nipples until they peaked into rosy buttons. "You think now that your cage is off we should play with your sweet cock until you come?"

Jensen made a noise, a cross between a needy mewl and a throaty purr, that went straight to Jared's dick. "I don't know, Jeff," Jared said, nudging his thumb into Jensen's ass, slip sliding it in and out, the oil easing the way. "He _was_ naughty, sneaking out of the house like that. Maybe we should just spank him, and lock him straight back up. Make him sit right here and watch me suck you off."

Jensen's green eyes glittered dangerously, either with tears or fury. Which ever it was, Jared didn't think he should taunt the cat-boy much longer. "Or maybe we should spank his ass, then fuck him until he blows the big load he's got saved up for us in these swollen balls."

Jared took Jensen's nuts, the size and color of sweet ripe strawberries, in his hand, rolled them in his palm and squeezed them until Jensen let out what could only be described as a mouse-like squeak.

"That sounds like an excellent plan to me darlin'." Jeff brushed his fingers through Jared's hair and then trailed them down his neck. "You want to discipline his trouble-making ass or should I?"

Jared released Jensen’s balls, considered it and then generously conceded, "You did have to go out in the rain again to rescue him so I think maybe you should do the honors this time."

"Okay, pretty kitty," Jeff grinned, and began folding up his shirt sleeves. "Let me see that naughty butt."

Jensen wasted no time, scrambling over on to all fours, head down low and spine arched so his ass was tilted up towards Jeff, his tail swooping up high. It was a beautiful sight.

"That's a good boy," Jared cooed. "Stick that slutty butt up in the air. Show us how sorry you are."

Jensen's whole body shook, anticipation and excitement twisting together to send tremors rippling all the way from the tufted tips of his ears down to the quivering tip of his tail.

Knee walking around Jensen until his thighs were spread either side of his bowed head, Jared settled his hand on the back of Jensen's neck, fingers tracing under the edge of his collar, soothing rather than restraining.

He watched, breath caught in his throat, as Jeff began to spank Jensen's upturned ass without any word of warning. The sharp sound of skin on skin snapping through the air. For all their talk, Jeff had no intention of hurting Jensen. This was all about fun, not discipline, not really. Jensen's cute little kitty-cock, already hard, was dripping precome onto the towel below him before Jeff had even done as much as turn his ass-cheeks pink.

Jared and Jeff weren't much better off. There was significant tenting in the front of Jeff's pants, and Jared was just thankful for the loose fit of his sweats.

"That's it kitty, keep that tail out of the way," Jeff growled, landing a swift open-handed slap and watching Jensen's plump ass-cheek jiggle.

"We're gonna milk you dry, sweetheart. Gonna empty those nuts of yours good before we lock you back in that cage." Sweat beaded at Jeff's hairline, his face quickly turning as red as Jensen's ass. "I'm gonna fill this greedy hole of yours up, and you're gonna be a good boy and take it."

Jensen let out a desperate meow and shuddered under Jared's hand. That pushed Jared past the point of simply being content to watch. He pressed a feather light kiss to the top of Jensen's head, then stood up just long enough to strip off his t-shirt and sweatpants.

Jeff --painfully meticulous and always in control Jeff-- didn't even do that much, just unfastened his pants, yanked them and his boxers down his thighs, grabbed the bottle of oil and slicked up his dick.

Jared dropped to his knees at the same time as Jeff slapped his hands on Jensen's spanked-hot ass, pulled his cheeks apart and spat, wet and filthy on his oil-slicked hole.

"Shit," Jared swore, curling his hand round his dick, feeling it throb at the dirty wrongness of it.

Jeff didn't waste any time with prep or foreplay, just shoved his dick straight in Jensen's hole. Ears flicking back, Jensen yowled, his tail going wild and flicking Jeff in the face until Jeff batted it out of the way.  "Don’t come." Jeff warned, drawing his hips back and then hammering home again, his balls slapping loud against Jensen's ass. "You hear me, kitty? You come before Jay and me and we'll lock that slutty dick of yours up for good."

"Fuck," Jared swore again, words failing him at the sight of Jensen presenting his ass to Jeff like a well-paid whore, almost begging Jeff to fuck him harder.

Jared cupped Jensen's jaw with one hand, angling his face up towards him. "Stick out your tongue baby, c'mon let me see it."

Eyes glassy and almost completely black with need, Jensen did as he was told, parting his lips and flicking his tongue out. "Now lick my balls, baby, get them nice and wet." Jared shoved his balls at Jensen's face, waiting until the cat-boy's tongue started lapping the underside of his sac before he fisted his dick.

The first time that he experienced the pleasure-pain sandpaper rasp of Jensen's tongue on his balls Jared creamed himself on the spot, taking himself, Jeff and a very indignant Jensen completely by surprise. He'd learned to control himself slightly better since then, but Jensen's mouth on his nuts was still one of his favorite things in the world.

Jared jacked himself in time with Jeff's thrusts, watching drool dribble from the corners of Jensen's lips as he licked hot stripes up Jared's nuts. "Open wide now, Jenny. That's it stretch those pretty lips for me."

Ignoring the burn in his knees as he shuffled closed, Jared dropped his balls into Jensen’s baby-bird mouth, sighing with pleasure as wet heat engulfed his sac. "Now use that clever tongue, baby, let me feel it."

Tears crept from Jensen's eyes as he struggled not to choke while he swirled his tongue around Jared's swollen nuts, but his cock was leaking so much spunk it looked like there was a pool of milk of below him.

"So fucking perfect like this," Jeff panted, grabbing Jensen's shoulders, and slamming his dick into Jensen's hole. "Just a filthy kitty with a hungry hole and a slutty little dick. You'd do this all day if you could, wouldn't you sweetheart."

A thick glob of precome pulsed out of Jared's dick and dripped on to Jensen's cheek. Jared smeared it across his freckles with his thumb. "You want to suck my dick, baby? Want me to fuck your face and come down your throat?"

Jensen blinked teary eyes up at Jared, a muffled moan sending delicious vibrations through Jared's groin, fueling the heat that was simmering low in his gut. Jared slipped his thumb past Jensen's spit-slick lips, prying open his mouth. Jensen's tongue swirled greedily over the underside of Jared's tight balls one last time as his sac popped free. Barely giving him a chance to stretch out his jaw or catch his breath, Jared impatiently nudged his dick against Jensen’s lips, groaning when his cat-boy eagerly swallowed him down,

"Gonna come without anyone touching that dirty little cock of yours aren't you, kitty?" Jeff  said, voice strained gravel-rough. "You better put that pretty mouth and slutty hole of yours to work first or it'll be the last time you ever come."

Jared whimpered, his hips stuttering, and cock hitting the back of Jensen's throat. Jensen didn't even murmur an objection, just gulped and sucked harder. Twisting his fingers in Jensen's hair, Jared met Jeff's eyes, relieved to see that Jeff was just as close as Jared was to blowing his load. Jensen's tongue corkscrewing around Jared's dick was all it took for him to race to the finish; spurting down Jensen's throat, flooding his mouth until come seeped from his lips, ran down his chin.

Jeff came seconds later, his eyes squeezing shut and mouth dropping open as he slammed into Jensen one last time before grunting through his orgasm.

Jensen did just what Jeff said, came untouched, days’ worth of spunk shooting from his cock. Jeff fucked him all the way through it, milking every last drop of come from his balls.

"Good boy," Jared gasped, slipping his dick out of Jensen's mouth, catching the jizz spilling from his lips on his fingers, and holding them up for Jensen to lick clean.

"Messy boy," Jeff said, sliding out of Jensen's ass and smearing his come across the pink tinged globes. "Looks like our kitty might need another bath."

Jensen flicked his tail at Jeff and nipped at Jared's fingers at the suggestion. Mouth quirked up in a lazy smirk, he rolled onto his back and stretched out his muscles before curling over into a precariously balanced ball, his head buried between his thighs, licking his own come-covered cock and balls.

Jared and Jeff groaned in unison as they helped each other up, knees cracking and blood rushing back to their feet. "I guess that's a no to the bath then."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Jared agreed. "Although I think _we_ could do with a quick shower."

"Yeah, I don't think my back's quite up to those type of contortions," Jeff said, watching Jensen almost topple over in his quest to lick his belly clean. "You want to put his cage back on him?"

"Yeah, just let me grab--" Jared didn't even get the whole sentence out before Jensen jumped to his feet, sprang on to the sofa and from there leapt on top of the bookcase.

"Well," Jared chuckled wryly, as Jensen grinned smugly down at them before very deliberately aiming his ass in their direction and licking it. "Maybe later."

 

_Finis_

 

 

 

 


End file.
